Sebenarnya
by Saory Athena Namikaze
Summary: "Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku untuk tidak gila, sementara aku sudah benar-benar gila? Aku gila, benar-benar gila. Dan aku gila karena kau yang membuatku gila." / AU, OOC, YAOI, typo's, NaruSasu pertama. fict untuk event opposite party. Terdapat bahasa vulgar di ujung cerita.


Mendesah pasrah, bocah kecil berambut pirang jabrik tersebut mengangguk dengan terpaksa. Iris biru _ sapphire_-nya menyorot lelah kepada pria berperawakan hampir sama dengannya namun dalam versi dewasa. Ada binar keberatan dan ketidakrelaan yang terlihat sangat kentara dari kedua bola mata berwarna senada dengan langit siang di musim panas tersebut.

"Fuga_-kun,_ aku benar-benar sangat berhutang budi padamu."

"Hn. Puteramu sudah seperti puteraku sendiri, Minato." Jawabnya datar.

Tersenyum tipis, pria berambut pirang tersebut kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada sang putera. Dielusnya rambut pirang senada dengannya tersebut, "Kuharap kau akan bersikap baik, Naru_-chan."_

Kembali mengangguk, Naruto tersenyum lirih. "_Tou-san_ harus segera menjemput, Naru."

"Hmp... Tentu saja." Tersenyum begitu lembut, Minato mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang putera. "_Tou-san_ tak mungkin bisa bertahan lama tanpamu."

Menundukan kepalanya, Naruto sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang serasa siap kapan saja menerobos pertahannya. "Kepergian _Kaa-san_ sudah cukup sulit untuk kuterima, _Tou-san._ Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja di sana."

"Tentu, Naru_-chan."_ Menepuk puncak kepala puteranya, Minato tersenyum lebar saat sang putera telah kembali menatapnya. "_Tou-san_ juga tak ingin berada lama di Suna. Begitu cabang perusahaan kita yang berada di sana telah kembali stabil, _Tou-san_ akan kembali ke Konoha."

"Ya, Naru percaya."

Dan Naruto pun akhirnya merelakan sang ayah berlalu dengan pesawat jet pribadinya, di belakangnya Fugaku menatap datar dengan sebelah tangan berada dipundak putera sang sahabat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto..."

Sebuah suara yang sudah cukup familliar baginya terdengar dalam indera pendengarnya, ditambah beberapa kali tepukan pada kedua pipinya sukses membuatnya secara perlahan terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Bocah berusia Tujuh tahun tersebut mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya secara perlahan. Sesosok anak lelaki berusia sekitar sebelas tahun pun nampak dalam penglihatannya.

"I-Itachi-_nii?"_ panggilnya dengan nada serak. Menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, Naruto menatap sayu jam beker yang tersimpan di lemari kecil berlaci yang terletak di samping tempat tidur. Tepat pukul satu pagi. Kenapa sang Uchiha sulung membangunkannya selarut ini?

"Naruto, cepat ikuti aku." Anak lelaki bernama Itachi tersebut segera menarik sebelah tangan bocah yang belum sepenuhnya mendapatkan kesadarannya tersebut, sukses membuat bocah tersebut berjalan terhuyung.

"Naruto..." sebuah suara lain dari sesosok wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang segera menyapa indera pendengarannya begitu dirinya tiba di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas milik keluarga besar Uchiha tersebut.

Menatap bingung ekspresi dan tatapan semua orang yang tengah berkumpul di ruangan tersebut terarah kepadanya, Naruto hanya dapat terdiam dan berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya yang masih belum sempurna. Kebingungan benar-benar mendera dirinya. Sebenarnya ada apa dibalik tatapan keempat orang yang tengah tertuju padanya tersebut? Kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba dibangunkan di tengah malam seperti ini? Apa yang membuatnya harus diseret paksa oleh Itachi menuju ruangan keluarga Uchiha tersebut? Dan yang membuatnya merasa paling tak nyaman adalah tatapan sang bungsu Uchiha pada dirinya, kenapa bocah _raven_ yang terpaut umur sama dengannya ikut menatapnya iba seperti itu? Dimana seringai angkuh yang selau terpasang rapi diwajahnya? Kemana tatapan mata datar para anggota keluarga Uchiha? Bisakah mereka semua berhenti menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang terkesan mengasihani tersebut? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam pemikirannya. Naruto benar-benar ingin segera meraih kesadarannya secara menyeluruh.

"Naruto..." Dan sebuah pelukan yang secara tiba-tiba mengurung tubuh kecilnya membuat bocah pirang beriris _sapphire_ tersebut semakin bingung dengan situasi apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto pelan saat sebuah isakan terdengar lolos dari wanita yang tengah memeluknya.

"Kau yang tabah, Naru_-chan." _Sosok wanita tersebut semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sementara Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan perasaannya yang memang semenjak belakangan ini terasa tak nyaman semakin menjadi-jadi. Ada rasa takut yang terasa memenuhi dirinya. "P-Pesawat _Tou-san_mu tiba-tiba me-meledak d-dan te-tengge-lam di lautan."

Seketika itu pula seluruh kesadarannya langsung terkumpul, kedua matanya membola terkejut. Terjawab sudah segala keresahan dan tanda tanya besar yang selama hampir dua minggu belakangan ini terasa membayangi dan mengganggu kehidupannya. Lagi-lagi Naruto harus menerima kenyataan pahit dalam hidupnya. Setelah sang _Kaa-san_ yang tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya kurang dari sebulan lalu karena kecelakaan mobil beruntun di jalan raya Konoha, kini sang _Tou-san_ pun ikut meninggalkannya. Sebenarnya apa salahnya sehingga harus mengalami nasib yang begitu tragis?

Terlarut dalam kesedihannya, Naruto terdiam kaku dalam pelukan wanita cantik berambut panjang tersebut. Sementara ketiga sosok lain yang berada di ruangan tersebut hanya dapat menatap penuh iba pada anak lelaki yang begitu malang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebenarnya...<strong>

**Chara selalu milik **_** Masashi Kishimoto sensei**_**, tapi cerita ini tulisan Sao.**

**Fict ini didedikasikan untuk Event Opposite Party, Sao pribadi dan semua yang berkenan membaca. Fict ini dipublish sebelum masa event berlangsung. Sao takut gagal ikut karena tugas yang harus Sao kerjakan besok. mohon memberi pemakluman.  
><strong>

**Don't like, don't read. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI, Typo bertebaran, alur cepat dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pairing : NaruSasu**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Srek...**_

Suara gorden yang dibuka secara kasar dan juga cahaya matahari yang ikut merengsek masuk bersamaan terbukanya gorden berwarna oranye tersebut begitu menyilaukan mata, sontak membuat seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah memeluk guling merasa terusik tidurnya. Melenguh pelan, pemuda tersebut menarik naik selimut oranye yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai menutupi kepalanya.

_**Sret...**_

Sebuah tarikan kasar pada selimut tersebut membuat pemuda berambut pirang tersebut mendecakan lidahnya kesal. Menatap lelah dengan mata sayu karena mengantuk pada seorang pemuda _ raven _ berkemeja biru tua dengan celana bahan hitam yang tengah menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada dan memandangnya malas, pemuda pirang tersebut kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Ck, berhentilah bermalas-malasan, _Dobe."_

"..."

"_Dobe."_ Desisnya tajam.

"Ugh... Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku tidur lebih lama, _ Teme?" _ tanyanya dengan suara serak. "Aku baru tidur kurang dari dua jam, _Teme_." Keluhnya.

Mendengus dan memutar bola mata malas, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar. Memegang knop pintu, pemuda tersebut menoleh sejenak, "Seperti aku pernah peduli saja denganmu, _Dobe?"_ ucapnya datar. "Cepatlah bergegas kalau kau memang masih sayang nyawamu."

_**Blam...**_

Dan pintu pun tertutup dengan ikut menghilangnya sosok pemuda _raven _ tersebut dari ruangan yang didominasi warna oranye tersebut.

Mengerang pelan dan kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan enggan, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menguap lebar. Menatap jam yang terpasang manis di dinding, mata beriris _sapphire_-nya kemudian menatap sayu ke arah gorden yang nampak melambai-lambai karena tertiup angin.

Mendesah lelah, pemuda itu pun bangkit dari tempat tidur. Diraihnya handuk yang tergantung khusus didekat pintu kamar mandi. Terdiam sejenak di depan pintu kamar mandi, pemuda itu kembali mendesahkan napas lelah. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus segera menyelesaikan kuliahku. Kemudian menikah agar bisa secepatnya meninggalkan rumah ini." Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan setelah menyadari ucapannya yang terkesan melantur, pemuda itu pun akhirnya membuka pintu kamar mandi dan segera memasuki ruangan tersebut untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ohayu,_ Naruto_-kun."_ Sesosok wanita paruh baya berambut hitam panjang yang tengah mengolesi selai pada roti segera menyapa sesosok pemuda pirang yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya pada kursi kosong yang tersedia. Seulas senyum keibuan nampak bertengger manis menghiasi wajah berparas cantik tersebut.

"_Ohayu, kaa-san. Ohayu, minna."_ Ucapnya riang dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari para anggota keluarga Uchiha, abaikan pemuda _ raven_ berambut hitam kebiruan yang memutar bola matanya bosan. Naruto kemudian meneguk segelas susu yang telah tersedia di atas meja makan.

"Kantung matamu semakin terlihat menebal, Naruto-_kun."_

Tersenyum tipis, Naruto menatap wanita tersebut lembut. "Banyak tugas yang harus kuselesaikan secepatnya, _kaa-san."_

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," tersenyum lirih, wanita tersebut kemudian meletakan setangkup roti di atas piring kosong yang berada di hadapan Naruto. "Beristirahatlah kalau kau sudah merasa lelah. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu bila kau selalu begadang hampir setiap malam seperti ini."

"_Kaa-san_ jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, secepatnya aku pasti bisa menyelesaikannya. Lagi pula aku ini 'kan kuat. Bukankah aku jarang sakit selama ini?"

"Ya. Dan sekali kau sakit, kau akan sangat merepotkan." Sela sang Uchiha bungsu dengan nada sarkastik.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang _kaa-san,_ Naruto menatap tajam pemuda yang nampak menatapnya remeh.

"Jangan memulai pertengkaran, Sasuke." Ucap sang kepala keluarga yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan fokus dengan sarapannya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Naruto..." pria paruh baya tersebut kembali bersuara setelah mereka semua fokus dengan sarapannya.

"Ya, _Tou-sama?"_ tanya Naruto setelah mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet khusus yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Secepatnya perkenalkan pasanganmu pada _Tou-sama."_ Titah tersebut sontak membuat wajah Naruto memucat dan menjadikan pemuda pirang tersebut pusat perhatian. "_Tou-sama_ sudah terlalu lama memberikanmu tenggang waktu."

"_Tou-sama..."_ Ucapnya lirih.

"_Anata,_ tidak bisakah kau membiarkan Naruto fokus menyelesaikan skripsi dan pekerjaannya?" wanita tersebut menatap sang suami penuh harap. "Lagi pula kurasa ini terlalu dini untuk Naruto_-kun."_

"Ini sudah terlalu lama, Mikoto." Fugaku menatap isterinya tajam. "Keluarga Namikaze membutuhkan generasi penerus. Kecuali..." Pria paruh baya tersebut menggantungkan ucapannya dan kemudian menatap putera angkatnya dengan tajam. "Kecuali kau ternyata menyukai sesama jenis atau merelakan seluruh aset perusahaan dan warisan keluargamu dialihkan pada sepupumu, Namikaze Deidara dan Uzumaki Kyuubi."

_**Hening...**_

Semua orang yang berada di sana terdiam dalam pemikiran masing-masing, ucapan sang kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut sukses mengambil alih fokus mereka. Ya, Naruto memang putera tunggal dari pewaris utama Namikaze _familly._ Kematian Namikaze Minato yang merupakan putera sulung Namikaze membuat puteranya harus meneruskan dan mengelola seluruh aset kekayaan keluarga mereka. Naruto yang harus mendapati dirinya menjadi yatim-piatu diusia belia pun diangkat menjadi bagian anggota keluarga Uchiha. Selama belasan tahun Naruto dirawat dan dididik oleh Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Tepat menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun, pemuda pirang tersebut secara bertahap dan perlahan mulai diberikan tugas untuk mengelola perusahaan dan aset kekayaan keluarganya secara langsung yang awalnya dikelola oleh orang kepercayaan ayah kandungnya. Kemudian tuntutan akan kelangsungan keluarga utama penerus Namikaze pun akhirnya menjadikan Naruto terus didesak agar segera menemukan pasangan hidup yang kemudian pada akhirnya menghasilkan keturunan untuk dijadikan penerus Naruto kelak.

Menghela napas pelan dan kemudian tersenyum lirih, Naruto menatap sang ayah. "Semenjak awal aku tidak pernah mengharapkan menjadi pewaris utama Namikaze, _Tou-sama._ Semua hal tersebut tak akan membuatku jatuh dan berakhir mati miskin. Bahkan menurutku, Kyuu_-nii_ dan Deidara lebih pantas menggantikanku."

"Tapi mereka bukan keturunan pewaris utama Namikaze." Tekan Fugaku.

"Itulah yang selalu membuatku muak, _tou-sama."_ Naruto mencengkram erat permukaan meja makan. "Kenapa harus ada aturan tidak tertulis seperti itu? Aku bahkan selalu bertanya, kenapa _tou-san_ harus memiliki adik seorang wanita? Lalu kenapa harus gender yang dipermasalahkan? Bahkan bagiku bibi Tsunade melebihi dari mampu untuk menggantikan _Tou-san."_

"Kau terlalu naif, Naruto." Ungkap Fugaku. "_Tou-sama_ tidak peduli dengan semua yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Yang _tou-sama_ akan selalu tekankan padamu, jangan kecewakan kedua orangtuamu yang sudah tenang di alam sana." Bangkit dari duduknya, Fugaku menatap kedua puteranya. "Dan itu pun juga berlaku untuk kalian berdua." Dan pria paruh baya tersebut itu pun berlalu dari ruangan tersebut dengan sebuah tas yang diambilnya terlebih dahulu di samping kursinya.

"Ck..." Suara decakan tiba-tiba terdengar dari sang Uchiha bungsu. Tatapan matanya sejenak menyorot tajam kearah pemuda pirang yang nampak menundukan kepalanya. Kemudian pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu pun berlalu pergi mengikuti jejak sang Ayah tanpa berucap sepatah kata apa pun.

Mendapati kepergian sang suami dan putera bungsunya, Mikoto hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat. Kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang putera angkat, Mikoto kemudian berjalan memutari meja makan berbentuk _oval_ tersebut secara peralahan untuk menghampiri pemuda pirang tersebut. Ditepuknya pundak sang putera dan kemudian mengulaskan senyum keibuan saat sang putera menatapnya. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, _Tou-sama_ mu memang seperti itu, bukan?"

Mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum, Naruto menatap ibunya penuh terima kasih.

"Naruto..."

Sebuah suara yang terdengar dari sosok lain yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak saja, membuat Naruto dan Mikoto sontak menoleh kearah sang pemanggil.

"Itachi_-nii?"_

Tersenyum tipis, Itachi bangkit dari duduknya, "Tetaplah lakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan. Kehidupanmu hanya kau yang berhak menentukan." Dan pemuda bernama Itachi itu pun ikut meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, setelah sejenak menyempatkan diri menepuk pelan puncak kepala sang adik angkat.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mendudukan dirinya pada kursi panjang yang terletak di sebuah halte bus, Naruto kemudian menatap lurus kearah depan. Ya, halte bus. Naruto memang selalu menaiki bus atau kendaraan umum lainnya untuk pergi menuju suatu tempat. Bukan, bukan karena tidak mampu atau tidak punya. Justru pemuda bermarga Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan kendaraan pribadi semahal atau pun semewah apa pun yang diinginkannya dengan sangat mudah. Hanya saja sikap paranoid atau mungkin juga <em>phobia<em>-nya saat mengendarai kendaraan sendiri membuatnya lebih merasa nyaman dan aman pergi kemana pun dengan menggunakan kendaraan umum.

Pernah disuatu ketika saat dirinya tengah mengendarai sebuah mobil, pemuda pirang tersebut tidak bisa mengerem laju mobilnya karena remnya entah bagaimana ternyata bisa _blong._ Dewi _fortuna _ yang ternyata masih berada dipihaknya membuatnya selamat dari jurang terjal dan berakhir dengan mobilnya yang menabrak pohon yang membuatnya hanya mengalami benturan sedang pada kepala karena berhasil membanting stir pada saat-saat terakhir. Pernah pula saat dirinya mengendarai sebuah motor pada malam hari, sebuah mobil truk tiba-tiba menyalip, sukses membuatnya yang kurang persiapan harus kehilangan kendali motornya hingga membuatnya jatuh terlempar sejauh dua belas meter. Berakhir dengan dirinya koma selama dua minggu karena mengalami benturan serius pada kepalanya.

Setelah bangun dari koma, rasa takut dan bahkan trauma yang menghinggapinya pun membuatnya memutuskan untuk tak pernah mengendarai kendaraan sendiri lagi. Ditambah ingatannya tentang penyebab kematian kedua orangtuanya pun menjadikan tekadnya tersebut semakin bulat.

Tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara halus nan terbata dari seorang wanita yang baru saja mendudukan diri di sampingnya, Naruto menoleh dan seketika matanya membulat saat dengan jelas menatap paras gadis tersebut.

Gadis manis dan cantik bermata unik seperti tak berpupil dengan rambut _indigo _ panjang yang sangat mempesona. Seketika Naruto merasakan _doki-doki_ di hati dan jantungnya. _'Inikah cinta pada pandangan pertama?' _ batinnya berbunga-bunga.

"A-Ano... E-Eto... T-Tidak kebe-ratan 'kan k-kalau sa-saya du-duk di s-samping a-anda?" tanyanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto tak nyambung seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan senyum sepuluh ribu _volt_-nya yang mempesona. Sementara gadis tersebut hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya guna menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti udang rebus.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau apa, <em>Dobe?"<em> memicingkan mata tajam kearah pemuda pirang yang tengah menyengir lebar padanya, Sasuke menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada pertanda tak sabar menunggu jawaban.

"Aku menemukan calon pasangan hidupku, Teme."

_**Plak...**_

Dan sebuah geplakan pada kepala bersurai pirang tersebut menjadikan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di lorong panjang tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukul kepalaku?" Raungnya tak terima.

"Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan, hah?" tanyanya sinis. "Kau menelponku dan mengatakan ada hal yang gawat menimpamu. Kau tahu?" Mata _onyx_-nya berkilat penuh emosi. "Gara-gara kau, aku meninggalkan kuis di kelasku." Desisnya sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di tengah kerumunan orang yang menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

"_T-Teme..._ " lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau masih marah?" Naruto hanya dapat mendesah lelah ketika lagi-lagi dirinya diabaikan sang pemuda <em>raven <em>yang kini nampak fokus di depan laptop. "Aku minta maaf_, _aku tidak bermaksud untuk menggagalkan kuismu. Aku hanya terlalu senang karena bi—"

"Bisakah kau diam?" Sasuke mendesis sinis dan menatap pemuda pirang yang tengah mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur miliknya, pemuda yang seenaknya masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganggu kesibukannya mengerjakan tugas. "Berhentilah menggangguku dan urusi pekerjaanmu sendiri."

"T-Tapi... Bagaimana bisa aku tenang bila kau belum juga memberiku maaf?"

"Ck, _urusaii._ Berhentilah membuatku muak dan tinggalkan kamarku."

"_T-Teme..._"

"Keluar." Desis Sasuke tajam seraya menunjuk pintu keluar dengan jari telunjuknya.

Menghela napas pasrah, pemuda pirang tersebut itu pun mengangguk lemah dan kemudian berjalan gontai menuju pintu keluar. "Kau tahu, Suke?" Naruto berhenti tepat saat tangannya meraih knop pintu, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang menatap Sasuke yang sama sekali tak memperdulikannya dan lebih memilih fokus kearah layar laptop. "Yang ada dipikiranku saat untuk pertama kalinya bertemu seseorang yang menarik perhatianku adalah aku ingin sekali berbagi kebahagiaanku kepadamu. Aku ingin kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Karena aku tahu, walau pun kau selalu bersikap seolah tak perduli padaku tapi kau sebenarnya sangat memperhatikanku." Naruto tersenyum lembut, "Dan bagiku pun, kau adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku dan paling berharga untukku."

_**Cklek...**_

_**Kriett...**_

_**Blam..**_

Setelah terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan kembali menutup, akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya menekan _keyboard. _Pemuda berambut _raven _ber_style _unik tersebut menegakan punggungnya dan mendesahkan napasnya frustasi. Mata _onyx_-nya menerawang ke atas langit-langit, seulas senyum getir tersungging dibibirnya. "_Baka..._"

.

.

.

Sementara itu Naruto memasuki ruangan kamarnya yang terletak tepat di hadapan kamar Sasuke. Iris _sapphire_-nya untuk sesaat menyapu keseluruh penjuru ruangan kamar miliknya, kemudian pemuda pirang tersebut melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam dan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya secara kasar ke atas tempat tidur. Matanya menerawang langit-langit kamarnya, "Padahal aku ingin dia menjadi orang pertama yang tahu, tapi kenapa jadinya seperti ini?" tanyanya lelah, sebelum akhirnya terlelap dan berkelana ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis bersurai senada dengan musim semi nampak melebarkan matanya, menatap tak percaya sosok pemuda yang hanya menatapnya tak peduli. "P-Putus? Tapi kenapa?" Tanyanya lemah, sarat akan keputusasaan.<p>

"Bosan." Jawabnya singkat.

"B-Bosan?" Air mata perlahan mengalir begitu saja dari iris _emerald_-nya, "Tapi bahkan kita baru empat hari menjadi kekasih, Sasuke_-kun._ B-Bagaimana bisa kau secepat ini memutuskanku karena bosan?"

"Ck, kau dan khayalanmu benar-benar membuatku muak." Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut menatap rendah gadis di hadapannya, "Bukankah semenjak awal sudah kutekankan padamu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu. Kau saja yang terlalu bebal sehingga memaksakan untuk menjalin hubungan denganku. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu tertarik padaku?"

Jika saja perkataan pemuda _raven _di hadapannya sama sekali tak menyakiti perasaannya, gadis musim semi tersebut pasti akan tersenyum sangat bahagia karena akhirnya dapat mendengar pemuda tampan tersebut berbicara dengan begitu panjangnya. Namun sayangnya, perkataan pemuda yang sangat dicintainya tersebut begitu menusuk dan menghancurkan perasaannya. "S-Sasuke_-kun... _Tidak bisakah?" tanyanya lirih, penuh harap.

Mendengus sinis dan mengernyit jijik, pemuda _raven _tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya. "Benar-benar memalukan. Perempuan sepertimu sebaiknya enyah saja."

Sasuke pun berlalu begitu saja, melewati Sakura yang menangis terisak di lorong. Sementara beberapa orang yang tak sengaja dapat menyaksikan kejadian tersebut hanya menatap gadis berambut merah muda tersebut iba, namun ada juga yang nampak puas.

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Sakit rasanya, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Gadis tersebut sama sekali tak menyangka niatnya yang semula hanya ingin berjalan bersama sang pujaan hati menuju ruang kelas harus berdampak dengan kehancuran hatinya. Tak ada angin dan tak ada hujan, pemuda _raven _tersebut tiba-tiba saja memutuskan hubungan mereka yang bahkan belum genap sampai seminggu. Perjuangan dan pengorbanannya benar-benar tak ada artinya. Bahkan selama empat hari bersama, pemuda beriris _onyx _tersebut sama sekali tak pernah sudi memandang dirinya dan juga menganggap dirinya ada.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu, Sakura?"

Mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familliar ditelinganya, Sakura menyingkirkan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya yang riasannya sudah hancur berantakan karena air mata. "N-Neji?"

"Dasar gadis keras kepala." Dan pemuda berambut coklat panjang tersebut segera menarik gadis musim semi tersebut ke dalam pelukannya. Sama sekali tak mempedulikan berbagai macam tatapan yang tertuju kearah mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, <em>Teme<em>."

Mendengus, pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut sama sekali tak ingin menatap pemuda pirang yang kini nampak menggermetakan giginya kesal.

"Dengarkan aku, _Teme._" Kesal, pemuda pirang tersebut menarik buku tebal yang tengah dibaca saudara angkatnya tersebut dan sukses menuai delikan tajam dari sang pemilik buku. "Kau harus berhenti mempermainkan perempuan. Kau sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti mereka."

"_Urusaii, Dobe." _Sasuke merebut kembali buku miliknya dan kemudian segera meraih tas yang tersimpan di bawah kursi yang didudukinya, "Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri. Kau sama sekali tak berhak mengaturku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku." Ketusnya seraya berlalu meninggalkan pemuda pirang yang nampak terpaku di tempat.

Meremat bagian dada kirinya, Naruto tersenyum getir. Entah kenapa dan bagaimana, Naruto merasakan denyutan sakit di sana. "Bukan siapa-siapa, ya?" Tanyanya sepelan bisikan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi pemberhentian bus, Naruto menatap awan-awan putih yang nampak berarak di atas langit. Menghembuskan napas berat, pemuda pirang tersebut memijat ujung pangkal hidungnya.<p>

Naruto lelah. Sudah hampir seminggu, tapi hubungannya dengan Sasuke belum juga membaik. Hubungan mereka selama ini pun memang terbilang rumit. Mereka memang tak seakrab dan sehangat sahabat atau saudara pada umumnya, namun mereka berdua selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan. Abaikan kegiatan memasing-masing, waktu yang mereka jalani berdua lebih tak terhitung jumlahnya. Dan ketika pemuda _raven _tersebut melebarkan jarak serta menghindarinya, Naruto merasa sangat tak nyaman dan ada yang—

_Kosong._

Naruto mengerti bahwa pemuda _raven _tersebut selalu menuntut kesempurnaan dalam nilai mata kuliahnya. Namun, apa kesalahannya benar-benar tak bisa termaafkan?

_Ha-ah..._

Menghembuskan napasnya kasar, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sudah terlalu banyak tugas pekerjaan yang membebaninya akhir-akhir belakangan ini, memikirkan Sasuke Uchiha hanya semakin membuat kepalanya terasa akan meledak. Naruto perlu pengalih perhatian.

Dan sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar menyayanginya. Sosok perempuan yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya, bukankah gadis yang selama seminggu ini pula menarik perhatiannya dan juga teman satu tempat duduk di halte serta juga satu jurusan bus dengannya? Mungkinkah perempuan bermata unik tersebut benar-benar calon pasangan hidupnya?

"N-Naruto_-kun?_"

Mendengar suara bernada lembut tersebut membuat Naruto kembali meraih fokusnya akan dunia nyata. Tersenyum lembut, Naruto bergeser sedikit guna memberi ruang untuk gadis tersebut duduk. "Sudah selesai dengan toko bunganya?"

Mendudukan dirinya malu-malu, gadis berambut _indigo _panjang tersebut mengangguk pelan. Sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. "_Shift_-ku sudah se-sele-sai, N-Naruto_-kun._"

"Aku benar-benar dibuat kagum olehmu. Dimana kebanyakan gadis lain berhura-hura di luar sana, kau malah bekerja paruh waktu." Mengulas senyum, Naruto memandang gadis yang terus menundukan wajahnya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Bagaimana caramu membagi waktu?"

"Ano... E-Eto, pemilik to-toko b-bunga terse-but ma-sih ke-kerabat de-dekatku."

Mengangguk paham, Naruto kemudian mengelus puncak kepala gadis tersebut. "Aku jadi ingin punya isteri sepertimu."

Mengangkat wajahnya, gadis tersebut menatap tak percaya pemuda pirang berwajah rupawan yang kini tengah tersenyum dengan begitu indahnya. "N-Naruto_-kun?" _lirihnya.

Melebarkan matanya saat menyadari kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkannya, Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Wajahnya memerah malu, "Astaga, aku lupa ada buku yang harus kucari untuk refrensi. _Sayonara, _Hinata-_chan." _Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menjauh secepat mungkin. Sementara gadis yang ditinggalkan hanya terdiam menatap kepergian sosok pemuda pirang tersebut.

Yang tidak Naruto ketahui, selama ini seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam dengan topi yang bertengger menutupi seluruh rambutnya selalu berdiri dalam diam dan memperhatikan dirinya tak jauh dari tempat pemuda pirang tersebut duduk. Menggermetakan giginya, sosok tersebut itu pun meraih benda tipis dari salah satu kantung celananya.

"Antarkan mobilku sekarang juga, Suigetsu." Secepat pemuda tersebut menghubungi seseorang, secepat itu pula pemuda tersebut memutus hubungan telpon.

Memicingkan matanya tajam, menatap penuh ketidaksukaan pada perempuan berambut _indigo _panjang yang baru saja beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menaiki bus yang baru saja tiba. "Kau pikir kau siapa, ahn? Dalam mimpimu, Hyuuga." Desisnya tajam. Kemudian pemuda tersebut segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan segera menaiki sebuah mobil _sport _mewah yang juga baru saja tiba.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Melepas kacamata yang tengah dikenakannya, Naruto memicingkan matanya saat melihat Sasuke yang baru saja muncul dan melewati kamarnya yang pintunya sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Naruto dapat melihat jelas penampilan Sasuke yang nampak berantakan. Mengabaikan pekerjaannya yang meminta untuk segera diselesaikan, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke.<p>

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir yang sangat kentara, "Astaga, siapa pun yang sudah melukaimu benar-benar harus kuberi pelajaran."

Menepis tangan Naruto yang menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang sedikit terluka, Sasuke menatap bosan Naruto. "Kau urusi saja urusanmu." Ucapnya seraya menyentuh knop pintu kamarnya.

"Astaga, _Teme._" Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke yang memegang knop pintu, "Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti ini padaku? Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tahu kau marah kuismu gagal karena aku."

Mendorong Naruto menjauh darinya, Sasuke tersenyum mencemooh. "Kau sama sekali tak mengerti, _Dobe_."

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti." Sahut Naruto penuh emosi.

Mendengus, Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam. "Kau akan menyesal bila mengerti." —_**Blam— **_Dan suara pintu yang ditutup pun terdengar bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok pemuda _raven _tersebut di balik pintu.

Naruto hanya terpaku. Ada sesuatu yang Naruto tahu pasti telah terjadi pada sahabat sekaligus saudaranya tersebut. Seringai yang Naruto tangkap sebelum pintu tersebut ditutup itu bukan seringai angkuh merendahkan yang seperti biasa selalu Sasuke tunjukan padanya, melainkan sebuah seringai tantangan untuk Naruto.

"Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pemikiran si _Teme _itu?" Tanya Naruto bingung, sebelum akhirnya kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan kini menutup pintunya.

Sementara itu, sosok pemuda _raven _lainnya yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kenapa dikatakan secara langsung saja, _Baka otoutou?_"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Naruto menatap kearah luar kaca jendela bus yang tengah ditumpanginya, pikirannya terus melayang bebas. Perasaannya benar-benar terasa tak nyaman. Pemuda pirang tersebut ingin segera segalanya kembali seperti dulu. Pemuda <em>raven <em>yang tinggal seatap dengannya benar-benar semakin menjaga jarak dengannya. Semakin Naruto berniat mendekat, semakin lebar pula jarak yang dibentangkan oleh pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa bisa saudara angkatnya tersebut harus sampai seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya bukan perkara sulit untuk pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut agar selalu unggul dan tak tertinggal hanya karena melewatkan satu kali kuis?

_Ha-ah..._

Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir dibuatnya. Sampai kapan terus begini?

Dan pemuda pirang tersebut terus larut dalam pemikirannya, tanpa sedikit pun mempedulikan keberadaan gadis di samping tempat duduknya.

"N-Naruto_-kun,_ ada apa?" Tanya gadis berambut _indigo _panjang tersebut ketika melihat pasangan duduk sebangkunya nampak tak biasa.

Mengulas senyum tipis, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Hanya sedikit _stress_ dengan tugas yang menumpuk."

"S-Syukurlah, ka-kalau begi-tu." Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Aku se-selalu siap b-bila Naruto_-kun _ingin be-berbagi ceri-ta." Ungkapnya tulus.

"Ehehe..." Naruto tertawa canggung. "_Arigatou, _Hinata_-chan._"

Dan obrolan mereka berdua pun terhenti ketika bus yang mereka tumpangi telah sampai pada tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin?" Naruto menatap pemuda berkulit pucat di hadapannya dengan tatapan menyelidik.<p>

"Tentu saja, Naruto_-kun._" Pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut terus mempertahankan senyum yang selalu dipasangnya. "Tentunya Naruto_-kun _mengetahui pasti kabar yang beredar selama ini. Neji_-kun _ sangat menyukai Sakura_-chan, _sehingga dipastikan Neji_-kun _tak mungkin tinggal diam atas perlakuan Sasuke_-kun _pada Sakura_-chan _tempo hari."

Memijat batang hidungnya perlahan, Naruto menghembuskan napas lelah. "Inilah yang kukhawatirkan, si _Teme _itu memang benar-benar."

"Naruto_-kun _sangat perhatian sekali ya dengan Sasuke_-kun?_"

Menyipitkan matanya kearah Sai yang kini nampak mengulas senyum ganjil, Naruto melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. "Apa sebenarnya maksud dari pertanyaan dan senyummu itu, Sai?"

Menggedikan bahunya tak acuh, "Hanya sekedar menyampaikan rasa penasaran saja. Habisnya Naruto_-kun _selalu memintaku mengawasi Sasuke_-kun, _sih. Aku merasa menjadi agen mata-mata yang bekerja untuk Naruto_-kun_." Ungkapnya.

"Memangnya salah?" Naruto menatap Sai tajam, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan orang yang kusayangi baik-baik saja."

"Pengakuanmu ambigu sekali, Naruto_-kun. _Kau semakin membuatku yakin bahwa kau tak hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat dan saudara saja."

"Berhenti bertele-tele," Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tersebut memicingkan matanya tajam. "Katakan saja apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Sai. Atau sebenarnya selama ini kau berbohong padaku, tentang kau melakukan semuanya dengan senang hati?"

"_Ara~ _Kenapa Naruto_-kun _menjadi _sensitif _seperti ini?" Sai menyeringai, "Apakah terlalu lama berjauhan dengan Sasuke_-kun _membuat Naruto_-kun _merasakan _stress _berkepanjangan?"

"Sai, sekedar kuingatkan kembali," Naruto tersenyum datar, "Kau sama sekali tak memiliki bakat humor. Kata-katamu sama sekali tidak lucu."

Mengangkat bahunya , pemuda yang kata orang sekilas mirip Sasuke tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping. Iris _onyx_-nya tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan iris _onyx _lainnya yang ternyata tengah memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua dari kejauhan, tepat di balik jendela ruangan yang terletak di gedung sebelah lantai dua. Menyeringai tipis, Sai kembali menatap kearah Naruto dan kemudian mendekatkan jarak tubuh mereka. "Tentu saja aku sudah sangat paham, Naruto_-kun~" _Ucapnya tepat di depan telinga Naruto dan mendesah saat menyebut nama Naruto.

Mendelik tak suka, Naruto mendorong Sai agak menjauh dari dirinya. Sukses menuai kekehan pelan dari pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu mendesahkan namaku. Tapi yang jelas kau bisa membuat orang salah paham saat melihat posisi kita yang seperti tadi," Naruto mendecakan lidahnya, "Hanya berdua di lorong sepi saat yang lain sibuk dengan materi kuliah dan posisi yang terlihat seperti sedang berciuman," Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut bergidik. "Oh... _great, _sangat luar biasa ambigu. Kau sepertinya sangat ingin sekali membuat rumor hubungan kita semakin kuat dan meluas."

"Aku sangat tersanjung karena Naruto_-kun _dengan mudah dapat menebak jalan pikiranku," Sai tersenyum lebar. "Mungkinkah sebenarnya Naruto_-kun _adalah _soulmate_-ku?"

Dan seketika Naruto dibuat merinding saat mendengarnya. Terkekeh pelan, pemuda pirang tersebut tersenyum getir. "Kau terlalu mengada-ada, Sai. Kau tentu ingat orientasi seksualku masih selurus penggaris, Sai."

"Sangat disayangkan," Pemuda berambut hitam _raven _klimis tersebut kemudian melayangkan tatapan seduktif. "Tapi aku tidak keberatan bila Naruto_-kun _ingin menantangku untuk membelokan Naruto_-kun._"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Naruto tersenyum canggung. "Sebaiknya aku pergi. Semakin lama pembicaraan kita semakin absurd saja."

"Sebentar, Naruto_-kun." _ Sai menghentikan pergerakan Naruto yang baru saja akan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan tiba-tiba menatap pemuda pirang di hadapannya dengan tatapan serius, senyum yang biasanya bertengger diwajahnya pun ikut menghilang entah kemana. "Sebaiknya Naruto_-kun _segera menentukan kemana hubungan kalian harus berarah. Menggantungkan seseorang yang menginginkan dirimu itu tidak baik, lho."

Mengerutkan kening, pemuda beriris _sapphire _tersebut menatap penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku yakin Naruto_-kun _pasti tahu apa maksudku." Sai kembali mengulas senyumnya dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya, "Senang bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Naruto_-kun. _Aku sangat berharap kalian bisa cepat bersama dalam ikatan yang sebenarnya. _Jaa~"_

Menatap kepergian Sai dalam kebingungan, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya apa dan siapa yang dimaksud, Sai?" Melebarkan matanya, Naruto mengangakan mulutnya. "Jangan-jangan selain mengawasi Sasuke, anak itu juga mengawasiku. Astaga, kenapa banyak sekali yang membingungkanku?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet yang tersedia khusus di atas meja makan, Uchiha Fugaku mengarahkan tatapannya pada pemuda pirang yang nampak tengah mengunyah makanan. Mengulas senyum tipis, kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut mulai membuka suaranya. "Bagaimana Naruto?" Semua mata sontak terpusat pada sang kepala keluarga. "Kau tentunya sudah menemukan pasangan yang tepat bukan untuk menjadi pasanganmu?"<p>

"_Anata, _tidak 'kah kau bosan membahas hal ini secara terus menerus?" Tanya sang isteri, tak habis pikir.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya sama sekali," Fugaku kembali menatap lurus Naruto. "Bukankah begitu?"

Tersenyum lemah, Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau lihat sendiri, bukan?"

"Naruto..." Lirih Mikoto, menatap sang putera penuh prihatin.

"Jadi Naruto, apakah kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Begitulah, _Tou-sama._" Naruto tersenyum tipis saat semua tatapan mata terarah padanya, abaikan sang bungsu Uchiha yang sama sekali tak mengalihkan fokus dari kegiatan makan malamnya. "Memang belum resmi, tapi setidaknya aku yakin dia juga tertarik padaku."

"Baguslah," Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut mengangguk puas, "Aku pun sangat yakin kau tak mungkin gagal menarik perhatian seseorang. Bukankah begitu, Sasuke?"

Mengerutkan keningnya kompak, semua yang berada dimeja makan tersebut –minus Fugaku— menatap kearah sang bungsu Uchiha yang nampak mengelap mulutnya dengan begitu elegan.

"Hn." Jawabnya datar, sedatar tatapan dan juga ekspresinya.

"Nah, Naruto." Semua mata kembali tertuju kearah sang kepala keluarga, "Bisakah besok malam kau mengajak seseorang yang telah menarik perhatianmu untuk makan malam bersama kita?"

Meneguk ludahnya yang terasa kelu, Naruto tersenyum kaku. "Haruskah, _Tou-sama_?"

"Tentu saja." Dan jawaban tersebut membuat pemuda pirang tersebut hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. "Bagus," Fugaku nampak sangat puas. "_Tou-sama _sangat menantikannya."

"Ehm... _Tou-sama._" Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan pun akhirnya membuka suaranya, "Bukannya aku tak ingin bertemu dengan orang beruntung itu, tapi besok malam aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain. Untuk itu, aku minta maaf karena tidak mungkin datang."

"Hn, tidak apa. Uchiha tidak dibenarkan untuk membatalkan janji." Ucap Fugaku.

"Hn. _Arigatou, Tou-sama._"

"Dan kau, Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku kepada sang putera bungsu yang sama sekali tampak tak tertarik untuk mengikuti pembicaraan. "Kau tentu bisa datang, bukan?"

"Hn." Jawabnya.

Dan mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang Naruto dapat artikan sebagai 'Ya', entah mengapa membuat hatinya berdesir. Ada sesuatu yang terasa bergejolak di dalam rongga dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Teme._"

Suara panggilan di belakangnya membuat pemuda _raven _tersebut menghentikan gerakannya untuk memasuki ruangan kamarnya. Menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang pemanggil, Sasuke menatap datar pemuda pirang yang nampak menggaruk pipinya canggung. Kemudian mendengus saat pemuda pirang jabrik tersebut tak juga menyampaikan tujuannya memanggil dirinya. "Cepatlah, kau membuang-buang waktuku, _Dobe." _Perintahnya.

"A-Aku ingin kau menilai hasil pekerjaanku. Jadi bisakah kau—"

"Tch... cepat tunjukan padaku." Ucapnya ketus memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Ehehe... Ayo masuk ke kamarku." Naruto berbalik dan segera membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar. "Duduklah." Ucapnya saat mereka berdua telah berada di kamar pemuda pencinta jeruk dan ramen tersebut. "Bagaimana?"

Mendelik sinis, Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Aku bahkan baru duduk dan sama sekali belum menghidupkan laptopmu, _Dobe."_

Menggaruk pipinya, Naruto terkekeh pelan. "_Gomen._"

_**Hening...**_

Suasana kamar begitu hening, hanya terdengar suara jarum jam yang terus berputar. Naruto terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang nampak begitu fokus kearah layar laptop. Seulas senyum tercetak jelas, entah mengapa Naruto sangat merindukan suasana yang seperti ini.

"—an... —up."

Mengerjapkan matanya, Naruto merubah posisinya yang tadinya tidur menelungkup dengan kedua tangan menyangga wajahnya menjadi terduduk. "Kau tadi bilang apa?"

Memutar bola matanya bosan, Sasuke mendecakan lidahnya kesal. "Aku bilang, hanya sedikit butuh perbaikan pada bagian penutup."

Menghembuskan napasnya berat, Naruto mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. _Arigatou, _Suke." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Hn." Sasuke bangkit dari kursi dan menatap Naruto, "Kau tidak bisa selamanya mengandalkanku, _Dobe._ Kita tidak akan selamanya seperti ini." Ucapnya datar sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Sementara Naruto hanya diam terpaku. Mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke, lagi-lagi membuatnya merasa sesuatu yang aneh dalam hatinya. Kenapa rasa tidak rela begitu kuat terasa?

Menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidur dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang tersedia di depan laptop. Iris _sapphire_-nya menatap fokus deretan kata yang terpampang di dalamnya. Senyum pun terulas saat matanya menangkap deretan kata yang nampak digaris bawahi dan beberapa catatan khusus yang nampak tersedia di deretan paling bawah. "Kau memang selalu yang terbaik, _Teme. _Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bergantung padamu? Andai saja aku bisa meni—" Mencelos, Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memijit batang hidungnya, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tersebut tersenyum lirih. "Astaga, itu tidak bolehkan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Membuka pintu kamarnya, Sasuke mendengus saat mendapati sang kakak yang nampak bergelung di atas tempat tidurnya. Memasuki kamarnya dan segera menutup pintu, Sasuke kemudian segera menendang sang kakak sekuat tenaga hingga pemuda bertanda lahir unik tersebut sukses terguling jatuh ke bawah tempat tidur.

Mengaduh seraya bangkit perlahan dari posisi mengenaskannya, sang Uchiha sulung menatap melas kepada sang adik yang yang nampak berdiri menjulang dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada. "Kau kejam seperti biasanya, _Otoutou._" Ucapnya seraya mengelus pantatnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit, efek tendangan penuh cinta dari sang adik.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu agar tidak memasuki ruanganku tanpa izin." Ucapnya sinis.

"Astaga, _Otoutou. _Memangnya salah bila seorang kakak mengunjungi kamar adiknya sendiri?" Tanya Itachi setelah mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur.

"Tentu salah bila kau yang menjadi kakakku." Sasuke berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya, "Sebaiknya kau cepat katakan apa tujuanmu memasuki kamarku."

"Ha-ah..." Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti kemana sang adik, "Aku hanya sarankan supaya kau segera bertindak."

"_Urusaii, Aniiki. _Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Desisnya tajam.

"Hoo~ Baguslah." Itachi tersenyum menyeringai. "Aku hanya tidak ingin adik kecilku yang manis menangis karena hal yang paling dia inginkan gagal didapatkannya."

"Tch..." Sasuke menatap kakaknya tajam, "Kau pikir aku ini siapa?"

Terkekeh pelan dan menjentikan jari telunjuknya pada kening sang adik— tak memperdulikan adiknya yang langsung mempelototi dirinya— Itachi tersenyum miring. "Tentu saja adikku yang nekat dan juga gila bila menyangkut Naruto Namikaze."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yang pemuda pirang tersebut ingat, Naruto baru saja akan mengungkapkan niatannya untuk mengajak sang puteri keturunan Hyuuga untuk makan malam bersama keluarga angkatnya.<p>

Tak ada angin dan tak ada hujan, tiba-tiba saja dirinya ditarik seseorang dan dipaksa masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil _sport._ Dirinya yang jujur saja trauma menaiki sebuah mobil tentu saja segera mencoba keluar dan melarikan diri. Namun sayangnya, gerakannya kurang cepat dibandingkan dengan pemuda bertopi dan berkacamata hitam yang menjadi pelaku penculikan(?) dirinya. Pemuda misterius tersebut dengan cepat memasuki mobil dan mendudukan diri dikursi kemudi, kemudian segera mengunci seluruh akses jalan keluar dan segera melajukan kendaraan yang entah kenapa terasa tak asing bagi Naruto.

Pemuda pirang tersebut sebenarnya ingin memberi perlawanan pada sang pemuda misterius yang nampak serius dan fokus menyetir. Namun apa daya, Naruto hanya dapat mengkerut di sudut pintu mobil karena rasa traumanya yang mendominasi. Naruto bukan takut, cuma ngeri saja.

Bernapas lega karena akhirnya laju kendaraan terhenti setelah sekian lama melaju di tengah jalanan, Naruto pun mengucapkan syukur saat sang pelaku keluar dari mobil dan kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Namun dirinya harus dibuat menganga saat mengetahui dimana akhirnya mereka berada saat ini. Naruto merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

Mencoba mengabaikan rasa takutnya, Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya kearah pemuda misterius yang telah menculiknya. "Apa maumu?" Desis Naruto sinis sesaat setelah dirinya keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Payah," Desis pemuda bertopi dan berkacamata tersebut, "Kau benar-benar masih takut dengan mobil rupanya." Melepaskan kacamata dan topi yang dikenakannya secara bergantian, sebuah seringai nampak menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"ASTAGA, _TEME._" Naruto memekik dan berteriak histeris saat mengetahui siapa pemuda berengsek yang telah menggagalkannya untuk mengajak gadis yang menarik perhatiannya makan malam bersama keluarga. "Apa maksudmu menculik dan membawaku ke kuburan seperti ini, HAH?"

Mendengus, Sasuke menatap pemuda pirang tersebut jengah. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, _Dobe._" Pemuda _raven _tersebut memutar matanya, "Ini sama sekali bukan penculikan. Hanya menyeret saja."

"Sama saja, _Teme._" Naruto mendesis, "Cepat kembalikan aku ke halte. Hinata_-chan, _pasti khawatir padaku."

Berdecak dan melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, Sasuke tersenyum mencemooh. "Kembali saja sendiri."

"Bagaimana caranya? Di sini tidak mungkin lewat kendaraan umum." Pekik Naruto.

"Kau bawa saja mobilku. Kuncinya masih terpasang di sana." Jawabnya tampak tak peduli.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas bahwa aku trauma." Sahut Naruto.

"Persetan, _Dobe._" Sasuke menatap Naruto jengah, "Apa bedanya mobilku dengan taksi yang sering kau tumpangi? Sama-sama mobil."

"Tentu saja beda." Seru Naruto.

"Hn?" Menatap Naruto menantang, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut melebarkan senyum mencemoohnya saat melihat Naruto diam tak berkutik. "Kutekankan padamu, kau itu bukan trauma. Kau hanya takut dan terlalu paranoid. Berhentilah mensugesti dirimu bahwa mengendarai mobil itu berbahaya."

Naruto terdiam, hanya menatap kosong pemandangan yang tersedia di dataran tinggi perbukitan serba hijau dengan berbagai gundukan yang nampak memiliki bentuk dan hiasan yang beragam.

_**Hening...**_

Mereka sama-sama terdiam.

Menjongkokan dirinya, Naruto memainkan batu kerikil yang didapatinya. "Sebenarnya apa maksudmu tiba-tiba menyeretku dan membawaku kesini?" Tanya Naruto setelah lama mereka terdiam.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_Teme,_ jawab pertanyaanku." Pinta Naruto kesal seraya mendongak, menatap Sasuke yang nampak terdiam dan bersender pada badan depan mobil.

Masih enggan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, pemuda berambut _raven _tersebut hanya menghela napasnya berat.

"_Teme, _cepatlah. Kau membuatku semakin kesal."

"Jauhi gadis Hyuuga itu."

Menatap Sasuke tajam, Naruto bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya. "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Kau..." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, "Astaga, kau mengincar Hinata_-chan._" Pekiknya.

"Tch... gadis itu sama sekali tidak pantas untukmu."

Terkekeh pahit, Naruto menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke. "Jadi dia lebih pantas bagimu, begitu?"

"..."

"Astaga, Suke." Naruto tersenyum pahit, "Jadi ini alasanmu menjaga jarak denganku selama belakangan ini." Bukan pertanyaan yang diungkapkannya, melainkan pernyataan. "Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja, Suke? Kau membuatku bingung selama ini," Pemuda tersebut memalingkan wajahnya. "Astaga, Suke. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan."

"..."

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Naruto membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke. "Kau tahu, Suke? Seandainya saja kau berterus terang padaku, aku pasti akan mengalah dan melangkah mundur untukmu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau malah menghindariku? Kau membuatku merasa bersalah dan khawatir."

"Aku memang tak menyukaimu dekat-dekat dengannya. Sangat tidak suka."

Kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Sasuke, Naruto mengulas senyum. "Baiklah, jika kau memang menginginkannya. Aku akan menjauihinya. Tapi berjanjilah padaku, kau harus serius padanya. Aku tidak ingin kau menyakitinya sama seperti kau menyakiti yang lainnya."

"Tidak." Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh emosi, "Aku tidak mungkin tidak menyakitinya."

Menatap pemuda _raven _di hadapannya tak mengerti, Naruto meringis tertahan. "Lalu sebenarnya apa maumu? Kenapa kau begitu menginginkan Hinata_-chan _tapi tidak mungkin tidak menyakitinya? Apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam otakmu itu? Apa kau sebegitu hobinya mempermainkan dan menyakiti wanita? Apa kau tidak bosan dan lelah, _Teme?_ Sikapmu membuatku muak." Seru Naruto menumpahkan segala curahan emosinya.

"Kau muak, aku pun muak." Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, "Kenapa kau tak pernah peka dan mengerti? Kenapa kau begitu bebal?"

"B-Bebal?" Naruto membeo, "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Kenapa kau begitu bebal, Sasuke? Tidak bisakah kau melepas predikat berengsek pada dirimu? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Yang kuinginkan?" Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai, "Yang kuinginkan kau berhenti membuatku gila karena dirimu yang selalu tak pernah mengerti akan perhatianku padamu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto memicingkan matanya.

Mendecih dan memalingkan wajahnya sejenak, Sasuke tersenyum perih. "Kau selalu berkoar-koar tentang betapa berharganya diriku. Tapi kenapa kau selalu saja mengabaikan perasaanku? Kau tak pernah bisa menangkap perasaanku yang sebenarnya."

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengerti bila kau tak menjelaskannya padaku?" Naruto menatap Sasuke lelah, "Kau bahkan tak pernah benar-benar membiarkanku untuk bisa mengetahui seperti apa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Selama sekian tahun kau masih saja tak pernah terbuka padaku."

"..."

"Sasuke, katakan padaku. Apa yang sebenarnya harus kulakukan agar aku bisa benar-benar menjadi bagian hidupmu?"

"—ki aku."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, menatap pemuda _raven _di hadapannya yang nampak menatapnya penuh emosi. Membuka tutup mulutnya, Naruto akhirnya tertawa kering. "Kau bicara apa tadi? Bisakah kau u-ulangi?"

Mendecakan lidahnya kesal, Sasuke melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. Matanya menatap jengah pemuda pirang yang nampak _shock_ memandangnya. "Ck, _Baka dobe."_

"Aisssh... bisakah kau berhenti mengejekku?" Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke. "Cepat katakan apa yang barusan kau ucapkan."

"_Baka Dobe._"

"Bukan itu." Iris _sapphire_-nya memaku pemuda di hadapannya. "Katakan yang sebelumnya kau ucapkan. Kau serius?"

Menggedikan bahunya tak acuh, "Menurutmu?"

"Astaga, _Teme._" Naruto mengacak rambut pirang jabriknya, "Berhenti mempermainkanku. Kau membuatku gila."

"Kau membuatku lebih gila."

"Bagaimana bisa kau memutar balikan perkataanku?"

"Aku tidak memutar balikan perkataan." Ungkap Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Setiap orang pun tahu hal itu, _Teme. _Kau yang membuatku gila."

"Bukan," Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. "Kau yang membuatku gila."

"Terserah kau saja_," _Naruto akhirnya mengalah. "Semaumu."

_**Diam.**_

Kedua pemuda tersebut sama-sama memalingkan wajah mereka, enggan untuk bertatapan. Cukup lama mereka terdiam dan hanya hembusan napas mereka berdua yang terdengar.

"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya hanya untuk sekali ini saja."

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kembali pada pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja membuka kembali pembicaraan yang cukup lama tertunda. Dan apakah iris _sapphire_-nya salah melihat? Wajah itu... merona?

"—kaimu."

Mengerjapkan matanya, Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung. "A-Apa? Kau bicara apa?" Astaga, lagi-lagi Naruto tak menangkap jelas perkataan pemuda beriris _onyx _di hadapannya yang kini nampak menatapnya nyalang.

"..."

"..."

Terkekeh canggung_, _Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bisa kau ulangi, Suke?"

Memutar bola matanya jengah, Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu mobil.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Naruto mengekori pemuda tersebut.

"Pulang." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Tapi pembicaraan kita belum selesai."

"Ck, bukankah kau ingin segera menemui gadis Hyuuga itu?" Sasuke membuka pintu mobil, dan segera berdecak saat Naruto kembali menutup pintu tersebut. Mendelik galak, "Pembicaraan kita selesai, _Dobe. _Bahkan anggap saja tidak pernah ada_._"

"Kau jangan gila." Naruto menggermetakan giginya kesal. "Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan semua itu?" Serunya emosi.

"..."

"_Teme,_ jangan mengabaikanku."

_**Buk...**_

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut tiba-tiba mencengkeram erat kerah kemeja pemuda pirang tersebut. Memicingkan mata tajam, Sasuke pun akhirnya mencurahkan segala emosinya. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku untuk tidak gila, sementara aku sudah benar-benar gila?" Mata beriris _onyx_-nya memicing tajam. "Aku gila, benar-benar gila. Dan aku gila karena kau yang membuatku gila."

"..." Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Aku gila karena kau tak pernah peka untuk mengerti perasaanku. Aku gila karena kau hanya memintaku untuk berhenti mempermainkan wanita. Aku gila karena kau tak pernah cemburu sekali pun padaku." Sasuke menghela napas lelah. "Kenapa kau tak pernah bisa mengartikan tatapanku padamu, Naruto?" Melepaskan cengkeramannya, Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Aku benar-benar tergila-gila padamu." Lirihnya.

Terhenyak. Naruto hanya melebarkan matanya.

_Tadi itu, Naruto tidak salah dengar, 'kan?_

"Sasuke..." Naruto meneguk ludahnya yang terasa kelu. "Kau, apakah ka—"

"Ya," Sasuke mendesis, "Aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku menginginkanmu."

Membuka tutup mulutnya, Naruto menatap tak percaya pemuda yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau bilang aku gila?" Sasuke mendengus, "Bahkan aku sudah mengakui kegilaanku, bukan? Apa kau ingin tahu seberapa gilanya diriku?"

"..." Naruto masih terdiam. Bingung harus berkata atau melakukan apa.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa tergila-gilanya diriku padamu," Sasuke tersenyum ganjil. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu seberapa seringnya aku bermimpi dan berimajinasi tentangmu. Bermimpi mendesah di bawah kungkungan tubuhmu. Bermimpi kau menyentuh dan mengecup seluruh titik sensitif pada tubuhku. Bermimpi kau menyodok liar lubang analku. Bermim—"

"_Stop!_" Naruto menutup kedua lubang telinganya, "Astaga, bagaimana bisa kau bermimpi liar seperti itu?"

"Tch... Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku sangat tergila-gila padamu?" Tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke?" Naruto mendesah frustasi. "Aku benar terkejut. Bahkan tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa pemuda datar sepertimu bisa berkata sevulgar itu? Aku ter—" Naruto tersenyum lirih, "Terkejut."

"Hanya itu?" Sasuke terkekeh miris, "Hanya itu yang kau katakan setelah aku mengatakan semua hal gila dan memalukan ini. Astaga," Pemuda berambut _raven _tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik kembali untuk membuka mobil.

_Cup..._

Sasuke membelalakan matanya saat tiba-tiba sebuah tarikan kasar pada sebelah tangan membuatnya berbalik dan saat sebuah benda dingin bertekstur lembut menempel pada bibirnya. Dan pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut harus merasa kecewa saat dirinya baru saja menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, saat itu pula benda dingin dan lembut tersebut menjauh.

Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut dan tersenyum, "Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh? Padahal aku pun sama-sama gilanya dengan dirimu. Aku pun begitu menginginkanmu." Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke yang masih nampak terpaku. Mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada kening pemuda yang dua senti lebih tinggi darinya, Naruto kemudian kembali mengulas senyum lembut. "Aku mencintaimu sedari dulu, tapi terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya. Bahkan aku sampai menyangkal perasaanku sendiri."

Memalingkan wajahnya guna menyembunyikan ekspresinya, Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis. "_Baka dobe._"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Menggetuk-getukan jari telunjuknya pada permukaan meja, Fugaku menatap kedua pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya. Sementara sang isteri, Mikoto Uchiha nampak menatap harap-harap cemas menanti reaksi sang suami.<p>

"Jadi dengan kata lain, kalian—"

"Benar, _Tou-sama." _Naruto memotong ucapan sang ayah angkat dan menatap mantap pria yang selama ini begitu memperhatiakannya dan tak pernah membedakan posisinya dengan kedua putera kandungnya. "Aku mohon _Tou-sama _dan _kaa-san _untuk merestui hubungan kami."

"_Anata..." _Mikoto menatap sang suami khawatir dan berkata lirih.

"Ayo kita pulang, Miko-_chan._" Fugaku bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"_Tou-sama_." Panggil Naruto.

Menatap pemuda pirang di hadapannya datar, "Kau berhak menentukan apa pun yang kau inginkan, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Kuharap kalian tak akan menyesal dengan apa yang telah kalian pilih," Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi. "Ayo, Mikoto."

Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Mikoto mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku tidak mungkin tidak merestui kalian. Apa pun yang terjadi nantinya, kalian harus berbahagia." Dan wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang tersebut itu pun akhirnya menyusul langkah sang suami.

"_Kaa-san, arigatou._"

Menatap datar pemuda di sampingnya yang terus saja menatapnya, Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Bisakah kau berhenti melayangkan tatapanmu ambigumu itu?" ketusnya.

Mengangkat sebelah alis, "Huh? Ambigu?"

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Ayo, pulang. Sudah tidak ada lagi gunanya kita berada di sini."

"E-Eeh... kok begitu?" Naruto memekik tak terima, tak memperdulikan tatapan para pengunjung restoran lainnya yang tiba-tiba tertuju kearah mereka. "Makanannya sayang, belum tersentuh sama sekali."

"Ck, masa bodoh."

"Aissh, _Teme._" Naruto mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan menatapnya penuh harap. "Setidaknya, anggaplah ini makan malam pertama kita. Kita berkencan." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Memalingkan wajahnya dan mendudukan dirinya kembali, Sasuke melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Naruto. "Bukan berarti aku setuju dengan pemikiranmu, aku hanya lapar saja." Ucapnya, kemudian mulai memotong _steak _yang tersedia.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Naruto tersenyum miris. '_Sepertinya aku harus menjauhkan Sasuke dengan anggota _kiseki no sedai._ Tidak baik untuk pertumbuhan dan perkembangan Sasuke untuk ke depannya.'_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**Wkwk... aku tahu ceritanya begini. Kuharap masuk kriteria opposite party. Mohon dimaklumi untuk cerita yang biasa dan terkesan kaku. Sebenarnya ada dua fict lain yang kusiapin untuk opposite party ini, tapi karena ga selesai jadi akhirnya publish yang ini. Semoga bisa diterima.**

**lalu untuk typo's, kata yang hilang dan kurang tepat, tanda baca yang salah serta keOOCan chara yang mengganggu saat membaca, Sao benar-benar mohon maaf. Mohon maaf pula untuk ceritanya yang terkesan monoton dan membosankan.  
><strong>

**Arigatou gozaimassu untuk semua yang telah berkenan meluangkan waktu.**

**All hail SasuNaru, long life NaruSasu. **

**I love you, SasuNaruSasu.**

**Berkenan mereview?**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 1<strong>

Melepas teropong yang dikenakannya, pemuda berambut pirang panjang nampak menyeringai puas. "Astaga, ekspresinya benar-benar seperti anak hilang yang ditinggal ibunya."

Merebut teropong tersebut dari pemuda pirang panjang tersebut, pemuda lainnya yang sedari tadi sibuk menggigiti apel dan duduk manis di samping kursi pengemudi langsung mengenakan teropong tersebut. Tertangkap jelas dalam penglihatannya, seorang gadis berambut _indigo _panjang nampak membatu di depan kursi tunggu halte setelah pemuda yang sedari tadi asyik bercakap-cakap dengannya tiba-tiba dibawa pergi seseorang. Riak mukanya nampak pias. Melepaskan teropong tersebut dari depan matanya, pemuda beriris _rubby _tersebut tersenyum setan. "Akhirnya anak itu bertindak juga. Aku benar-benar akan menghabisinya bila rubah mungilku harus sampai bersanding dengan gadis _sadako _berpenyakit katarak itu."

"Kyuu_-chan, _anak ayam yang kau maksud itu adikku." Pemuda yang berada dikursi pengemudi ikut bersuara. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu membunuh calon adik iparmu sendiri."

Memutar bola matanya jengah, Kyuubi tersenyum sinis. "Dalam mimpimu aku sudi menikah denganmu." desisnya.

"K-Kyuu-_chan?" _Itachi menatap pemuda di sampingnya melas. "Kau tega sekali."

"_Uruse..." _Kyuubi memicingkan matanya, "Hapus dulu keriput abadimu itu, setelah itu baru kau mulai kembali bermimpi."

"Ta—"

"_Guys, _tidak 'kah sebaiknya kita menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto?" Tanya atau saran pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya memperhatikan kondisi.

Dan mereka pun menganggukan kepala kompak, sebelum kemudian Itachi melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

**Omake 2**

Diam membeku, Itachi membuka tutup mulutnya. "A-Adikku uke?" Tanyanya miris. "Astaga, bagaimana bisa?" Lirihnya.

"Memang apa salahnya dengan uke?" Seru Deidara dan Kyuubi kompak.

"Sudahlah, Itachi." Pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di belakangnya menepuk pundak Itachi. "Adikmu memang cocok jadi Uke, kok."

Perkataan dan senyuman pemuda berambut merah di belakangnya sukses membuatnya ingin menangis. "_Thank's _Sasori, kau memang yang terbaik." Ucapnya miris.

Dan pemuda bernama Sasori tersebut tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja." Ucapnya sukses membuat Itachi menjedukan kepalanya pada roda kemudi dan membuat Kyuubi serta Deidara tertawa terbahak.

_Sasori dan kepolosannya memang sesuatu._

_._

_._

_._

**Omake 3**

Mikoto menatap suaminya yang nampak serius menyetir. Tersenyum tipis, wanita yang menyandang marga Uchiha tersebut menggenggam sebelah tangan sang suami. "Aku bangga padamu."

"Hn." Fugaku menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Walaupun kau tidak bilang secara langsung, tapi aku tahu kau merestui mereka."

Mendengus, Fugaku menepikan mobilnya. "Aku tidak mungkin tidak menepati janjiku pada Sasuke."

"Janji?" Mikoto mengernyit bingung.

"Putera bungsu kita sudah menginginkan Naruto semenjak mereka pertama bertemu setelah sekian tahun tidak berjumpa."

Membelalakan matanya, Mikoto menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Astaga."

"Hn. Anak bungsumu mengalami puber sebelum waktunya." Menegakan punggungnya, Fugaku menerawang. "Aku masih ingat jelas saat anak kita memintaku untuk berjanji memberikan Naruto padanya. Betapa polosnya dia, menginginkan seseorang tapi belum memahami perasaannya sendiri."

.

.

.

.

**Omake 4**

"Aku pikir akan melihat adegan drama seperti roman picisan lainnya." Ungkap Deidara seraya memperhatikan gerak-gerik pengunjung restoran yang berada cukup jauh dari meja mereka.

"Maaf saja mengecewakanmu, Dei." Ungkap Itachi yang nampak mengenakan kacamata hitam, sama seperti ketiga pemuda lainnya yang duduk satu meja dengannya.

"Ha-ah... Tahu seperti ini, aku lebih baik tidur saja di rumah." Keluh pemuda lainnya.

"Kyuu, ini masih jam setengah sembilan, lho." Peringat Deidara, "Bilang saja kau ingin menonton film 'Catatan Hati Seorang Uke'?

Menatap jengah pemuda pirang tersebut di balik kacamatanya, Kyuubi kemudian meraih minumannya. "Aku tidak senista itu." Ucapnya ketus.

"Wah, orangtuamu pergi, Itachi." Ucap Sasori yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan gadgetnya.

"Kau benar."

_**Hening...**_

"Lalu, kita?" Tanya Deidara.

"Sudahlah, tugas kita selesai." Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Sebaiknya kita beri pasangan baru kita privasi."

Beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Kyuubi tersenyum mencemooh. "Padahal siapa yang bilang dengan begitu semangatnya ingin melihat interaksi antara mereka berdua?"

Ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Itachi segera menggamit lengan Kyuubi. "Aku pun ingin berinteraksi khusus denganmu."

"Tch... menjauh dariku, keriput mesum." Kyuubi menepis dan mendorong Itachi menjauh, kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan yang lainnya.

"Kau tahu, Itachi?" Sasori tersenyum tipis, "Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kyuubi sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke, 'kan?"

"Hn."

Dan mereka bertiga pun akhirnya beranjak pergi dari restoran tersebut, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sama-sama tengah tersenyum serta menikmati makan malam perdana mereka.

.

.

.

**Omake 5**

Hinata Hyuuga tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, namun yang pasti kini dia hanya bisa meringis ngilu. Adakah yang lebih sakit saat melihat pemuda yang telah lama kau perhatikan dan bahkan selalu kau ikuti selama bertahun-tahun kini nampak begitu mesra dengan pemuda lainnya? Sakit rasanya.

Bukankah kalah bersaing dengan pemuda sangat menghancurkan harga diri? Hatinya hancur, harga dirinya pun ikut hancur. Padahal baru beberapa minggu belakangan ini gadis bermata bulan tersebut baru berani menampakan dirinya di hadapan sang pujaan hati dan melakukan pendekatan secara terang-terangan, tapi kenapa tetap saja dirinya harus memandang pemuda tersebut dari jauh kembali?

Apakah pemuda pirang tersebut hanya harus menjadi mimpinya?

Apa dirinya sama sekali tak pantas bersanding dengan pemuda bermarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki tersebut?

_Terhenyak._

Hinata sangat ingin sekali menangis sekarang juga. Kenapa mereka begitu tega? Dan Hinata hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat pemuda berambut _raven _tersebut menyeringai kearahnya setelah sempat mendapatkan ciuman sayang dan belaian penuh kasih sayang dari pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Ingin rasanya Hinata terjun dari kursi penumpang dan dari bus yang saat ini sedang melaju kencang membelah jalanan. Serta, kenapa pula Hinata harus duduk tepat dikursi belakang tempat pasangan tersebut duduk?


End file.
